


When you put one(1) gay panic in a laser tag arena

by thedarkstrangeson



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human!Sides, Kissing, Laser Tag, M/M, Roceit - Freeform, deceit is named ethan, i dont know how to tag lol, playing some epic laser tag, theyre just running through the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkstrangeson/pseuds/thedarkstrangeson
Summary: Roman, Logan, Patton, and Virgil have met up for laser tag. Roman spots a cute guy. Gayness ensues.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	When you put one(1) gay panic in a laser tag arena

Simply put, it was a Friday. One of the best Fridays to date, in Roman’s not-so-humble opinion. This particular Friday was the last one of the month, which meant the big get-together with his friends! They hung out at other times, of course but tried to plan something a bit more exciting every so often. Last month’s was go-kart racing, in which Logan absolutely destroyed all of them, including the other walk-in players. Something about “racing lines”, was his explanation. Roman wasn’t quite sure, but he could respect Logan’s skill nonetheless. 

This time around, they were going out for Laser-Tag. Roman was under the impression that he was good with a laser gun (a weapon wielded in the name of good would always bring him fortune), but that would soon be put to the test. Logan would be there to pick him up in only half an hour, and his makeup wasn’t even started yet. Never mind that laser-tag was in the dark, a prince has got to slay! He ended up playing around with his new white eyeliner, hoping the blacklights of the arena would make it pop. Too soon, the doorbell rang and they were on their way.

After picking up Patton, then Virgil, Logan pulled into the parking lot not a moment too soon. Roman was just about to burst from the excitement. 

“Ready to defeat whatever foul foes may oppose us?”

“Ooh! Let’s make sure we are all on the same team!”

“Let’s try to get purple. I’ve never lost a game while playing on purple team.”

“Virgil, superstitions like that won’t help us win, it will be stealth and true aim that will lead us to victory. Those laser-blasters...”

Roman rolled his eyes affectionately as Logan continued to explain the best way to hold a blaster and use the mirrors situated throughout the course. This one was sci-fi themed, with everything lit up in neon greens, pinks and purples. As they walked into the lobby, the others still bickering about the pros and cons of various hiding techniques, Roman scanned the room to size up their opponents… and his gaze locked right onto another’s across the room.

He was tall, sandy blond hair just barely obscuring sharp green eyes. He leaned casually on the check-in counter, a friend beside him purchasing tickets. Twirling a quarter across his knuckles, he kept eye contact with Roman for a long moment before offering a sly wink and turning back around.

Roman finally realized he’d been staring, and blushed deeply at having been caught. So much for keeping his cool. 

“Roman! Hey, you’d stopped responding whats-” Patton stopped, as Roman had now turned around, face still flushed, “-Oh!” Patton giggled. “Bit of a gay panic there, my friend?”

“-No,” he said, “He’s just. Attractive, is all. Its fine. I'm fine. Its fine.” Patton smiled indulgently at that, but Logan interrupted any further comments.

“We’ve got tickets for the 3:30 game,” he said, “Until then, you’ve each got 10 quarters.” Any laser-tag arena worth its salt had some arcade games to entertain guests before and after. This one had better games than most, so they had to play. Logan quickly passed out everyone’s quarter allotment, and then left to try the claw game. Logically, it was rigged and he wouldn’t win anything. But that made it the most challenging, so it would be fun to try.

Patton nudged Roman in the direction of the handsome stranger from earlier, now starting up one of the classic hunting style games. “Go get ‘em, tiger.”

“Hey!” Roman tried to object, but Patton had already slipped off with Virgil to the opposite end of the arcade, leaving him with seemingly no choice but to try to strike up a conversation. He took a deep breath, trying to even out his frayed nerves before striding quickly over to the man.

“Mind if I join in?”

“Of course, you’re welcome to  _ try  _ to beat me,” his voice was silky smooth, the teasing leaving him just as flustered as before.

“You’re on.”

* * *

They were interrupted about 5 minutes later with a call for the next game. Roman’s opponent hissed in frustration. Leaving the game like this would waste valuable quarters, but a better game  _ was  _ calling.

“Well done, for an amateur. What’s your name, sweetheart?”

Roman faltered at the compliment. He had been beaten soundly, ending several thousand points behind. But eventually, words started to form again. “Uhh, Roman. And you are?”

“Ethan. Pleased to make your acquaintance. I trust I’ll see more of you inside?”

“Definitely.”

With a quick nod in response, Ethan swept away towards the beckoning attendant.

_ I’m screwed. _

* * *

Roman rejoined his friends for the safety presentation, finding that Logan had miraculously won himself a unicorn plushie from the claw machine. He seemed absolutely overjoyed at it, even as he tried to contain his excitement. Virgil quickly proclaimed it to be the team’s good luck charm and mascot, and Logan did not even try to object. They all sat as patiently as they could through the presentation, anxious to get into the arena. There was the explanation of the arena layout, the three different goals, power-ups, the colors on the vests, how to fire the laser how to put on the vest how to walk around and not run so you don’t trip… all that  ~~ useless ~~ good stuff.

Roman found it all tremendously boring, and instead opted to sneak glances at the man-  _ Ethan  _ \- across the room. He was determined to get the better of Ethan in-game. Call it revenge for being beaten in the Arcade  ~~ or just really aggressive flirting ~~ , either way he was definitely intent on defeating his new sworn enemy.

The attendant led them into the prep room, the walls lined with glowing vests sorted by their color. Virgil made a beeline for the purple rack, waving them all over. Next came one of the arguably most important parts of the game: choosing your nickname. This particular establishment had all of the vests named after various superheroes. So, the best strategy was to check every gun for the best names and go from there. Logan didn’t bother with this irrational ritual, he just went for the first vest he picked up, Doctor Strange (He secretly found this to be absolutely perfect). Virgil ended up on Raven, because everyone needs to be an emo half-demon occasionally. Patton, very much out of the loop on superhero lore, found Mr. Fantastic to be his nickname of choice. Roman chose Captain America, because Superman was already taken  ~~ and who doesn’t want to have America’s ass ~~ . 

Across the room, Ethan was doing up the straps on his friend’s vest. The guy was practically vibrating with excitement, saying something about “shooting people’s heads off”, as though that was possible. Ethan just laughed, grabbing another vest from the green rack and buckling it in place on himself.

“Everyone ready? Let’s make a game-plan,” said Logan, always the strategist of the group. 

“Spreading out is our best bet, so that not everyone can get tagged at once,” said Roman.

“Yes, but we get a 30 second grace period in the beginning, so I think we should dash to the green base first to take it all together,” said Virgil.

“Sounds good. We can spread out from there to cover the most area,” said Logan.

“How about we do pairs so we can watch each others backs at least?”

“Agreed. Is everyone in accordance with that?”

When everyone had nodded, Patton put his hand in the middle. “We’ve gotta have a team cheer!”

“Umm. Alright. Laser Tag on three?” Logan said.

‘Why not! One, two, three!”

A very much not-in-time chorus of “Laser Tag” rang out, leaving everyone involved vaguely confused but overall enthusiastic about the effort.

“LASERS!” A cry came very belatedly, from the green team’s side of the room.

“Remus, what the heck,” said Ethan, “You can’t just copy the opponents!”

Before the green team could get their act together to create a real team cheer, it was time for the match to begin. The attendants opened the door and 12 screaming adults flooded into the battlefield.

Purple team split off as one, taking a left towards the orange base. Logan took point, leading them purposefully into enemy territory. 

“Here.”

They split to opposite sides of the path, concealing themselves behind walls and checking out the area for any other players. The timer on the grace period counted down the last 5 seconds.

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Now!” 

“Yeet,” said Virgil quietly, as he stepped out and dashed towards the base, firing continuously. The orange team was lying in wait though, so Virgil went down quickly. He stepped back to let his vest come back online, and his teammates went on the offensive. Trading shots, the purple team soon took over the base. 3 seconds of capturing later, the base went down to Patton’s blaster.

“Yes!” Patton pumped his fist in the air, before exchanging high fives with his teammates. “Time to split up.”

“Virgil, with me?” asked Logan.

“You’re on. See you at the end of the war, you guys!”

They departed quickly, leaving Patton and Roman to head off in the opposite direction. From then on it was a desperate clash of missed shot and curses, hits and cheers, everyone battling for the top. After one particularly hectic exchange, Roman found himself sheltered behind a wall for a moment to catch his breath, Patton nowhere to be found. Then, footsteps approached and Roman readied his blaster. A figure rounded the corner, but they had on purple lights. He lowered his gun, even as the figure solidified into an urgently moving Ethan.

“Wait I thought you were-”

“Shhh, there are people coming.” Ethan silenced him, and crouched close to get in behind the wall. Roman could feel him pressed close to his side, breathing heavily from all the running, and it took him a moment to get back focused on the game.

Some orange team players rounded the bend, but they hadn’t exposed Ethan’s and Roman’s hiding spot yet. The walked past, laughing, until Ethan stepped out behind them and cleanly shot them both in the back.

“What-”

“Let’s go!” Ethan grabbed him and pulled him to his feet, running off away from the now incapacitated orange players. Roman soon found himself dragged into another hiding spot, Ethan standing in front of him.

“Nice makeup. Doesn’t exactly help you hide though, does it?”

“I’d say it helps me slay the opposition.” Roman was quite proud of himself for that one, considering how hard it was to form coherent sentences right this moment.

“Oh, now does it?” Ethan chuckled, “Well, you certainly slay me.”

He leaned in, and Roman felt his breath catch.

“May I?” It was whispered, low enough for only him to hear.

“Oh. Sure.” That’s what he went with?  _ Sure? You just said  _ sure,  _ Roman? Of all the idiotic- _

His thoughts didn’t last long, because at that point he was pushed up against the wall and Ethan’s mouth was on his, hot and insistent. In just one moment, he was left breathless,  what a surprise and starstruck, before Ethan was already pulling away. 

The lights on Ethan’s vest changed, blinking green as his spy power-up timed out.

“Oh-” Roman came to the realization that he was, most definitely, screwed.

In one smooth movement, Ethan stepped back, raised his blaster and shot him, aiming right over his heart. He winked, barely visible in the dark, before turning on his heel and disappearing around the corner.

“I am so fucked.”

Back in the lobby, a new line appeared on the scoreboard.

“Captain America was shot by The Winter Soldier, 25 points.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading!  
> If you want to check out my tumblr, I am @thedarkstrangeson over there.  
> Have a nice day! <3


End file.
